The Rogue Jedi
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Darren Camasau (OC)trained by Jedi Master Shaak Ti, and once the Jedi orders brightest members until he decided to leave the order. He then decided to build an army that would one day fight against the evil of the Sith lord.
1. Truth

The Rogue Jedi

Chapter 1: Truth

Currently on the planet Corrusaunt Padawan Darren Camasau was standing outside the Jedi temple. He was getting in one last look at the Temple and engrave the image into his head. Darren Camasau was a tall young man about 5'8 he had dark black hair and blue eyes. He usually wore common Jedi robes that consist of a white shirt, brown pants, black boots.

Darren was probably the Jedi order best and brightest Padawan. He was incredibly skilled with a Lightsaber and the Force. Darren was trained by master Shaak Ti in the of the force and Lightsaber combat Darren thought of Shaak Ti as both a master and a mother. He was also close friends with Anakin Skywalker he also knew about his and Padme relationship. After the war began Darren felt that something terrible was going to happen, and decided to leave the Jedi order.

Darren made his way to his fighter which was a red and black Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor( **Looks Like the Azure Angel** ) with a cyan colored R3- series astromech unit. Darren got into his ship and left the planets atmosphere and started to make the jump to hyperspace.

Darren astromech stated to beep asking him a question. "Yes sparky were heading towards Dagobah." Darren ship then entered Nal Hutta.

* * *

(Dagobah)

Dagobah is a remote swamp and forest planet that is located in the outer rim. Before Darren left the Order he received a vision telling him that he should head to Dagobah tell that he would receive the answer that he sought. Darren made his way to a clearing and started to meditate.

An hour started to pass and nothing came to Darren until he began to hear a whisper of a voice. "D...Dar...ren."

"Dar..ren."

Darren started to concentrate on the voice and figure out what is was trying to say. "He..ad to Korriban."

"The a...answer you seek are on Korriban." said the mysterious voice.

Darren made his way back to his ship and started to make his way to Korriban.

* * *

(Korriban)

Korriban was once home of the Sith during the old republic know was nothing more than a red desert planet with the ancient ruins of a Sith academy. Darren ship soon landed on the planets surface near an ancient Sith temple. Darren got out of his starship and made his way to the temple. Darren cautiously began walking his way into the temple. He soon reached an ancient Sith tomb.

Little did he know the spirit of Sith started to Flash all around his Tomb. When Darren turned away from the coffin the spirit disappeared again he decided that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. When Darren turn back to the coffin he saw the spirit right in front of him.

The Sith spirit wore Spectre armor( **To see what Spectre looks like head to this link /spectre/** ). The spirit then flung Darren across the tomb , and pressed him against the wall with the force. The spirit then added more pressure to his strike causing the wall to crack do to the sheer pressure, but then the spirit abruptly stopped his attack.

"Hello blood of my blood," said the Sith ghost.

"Who are you?" Darren asked in a very confused voice equal with a confused look.

"I was once known as Darth Plath when I was alive and you are my descendant."

"But that's impossible I'm a Jedi."

"I had one other name when I was alive I besides being known as Darth Plath I was also known as The Great Betrayer."

Darren then gained an incredibly shocked look, "Thee Betrayer as in The Great Betrayer the one who did the greatest betrayal in all of history of the Sith history."

The reason Darren was so shocked was because The Betrayer was the one who did the greatest betrayal in all of Sith history. He basically helped the Republic by giving them pretty much every bit of information that he had crippled the Sith Empire. After that day he was known as the Great Betrayer, but also hero of the Republic for what he did. Rumor has it that his body was buried on Korriban in a secret tomb.

"I can't believe I'm related to you," said Darren as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes you are, but by how many generations I do not know; but what is important is I have something to tell you," said Darth Plath.

"What is it?" Darren asked as he got a serious look.

"The Republic that you served is being lead by a Sith Lord." said Darth Plath.

Darren soon gained a shocked look but it quickly subsided. He always knew their was something disturbing about the man he always seem to have an air of Darkness around him and he finally knew why.

"That man has set into motion a plan that will eventually destroy the Galaxy, but with your knowledge and strength you will be able to prevent this. However you can't do this alone you need to assemble an army to stop him and train people strong in the force," said Darth Plath.

"But how I would need a large sum of money or something to do this?" Darren asked with a sad and confused look. He was afraid that he would not be able to stop Palpatine plan.

"Inside my coffin is a Holocron that contains the recorded predictions I made over the years. My strongest Force Technique was Force Vision I was so skilled in that technique that I was able to gaze farther into the future. This Holocron will lead you to many things." said Darth Plath as started to disappeared from his tomb.

"Wait how will I contact you again?" asked Darren.

"Do not worry my son I will always be with you, and when you need help I will appear." said Plath as he finally disappeared from the tomb.

Darren soon got his hand on the Holocron and left the planet. He knew what he must do he had to stop Palpatine, but he needed help he soon activated the Holocron and an image of Darth Plath appeared.

"Hello, Darren here is what you must first do..." said Darth Plath.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger hoped you al liked it and please review.**

 **Also I would liked to say that I sorry with the clothing description I'm not all that good when it comes to describing the clothing in Star Wars except when it comes to my own characters.**

 **If anyone knows any websites that describes the clothing in star wars the please PM me.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
